


Summer Self Lovin'

by letsnotspeakofthis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsnotspeakofthis/pseuds/letsnotspeakofthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno wants a dick pic but Sidney Crosby, noted party animal and overachiever, gives him way more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Self Lovin'

The offseason is great. Sid’s healthy, his family’s healthy, and he gets to see them daily. He has a chance to take a much-needed rest after the playoffs. He can play with his puppy, who will always be a puppy no matter how old he is. The offseason is great. Great. Fucking perfect. If anyone else, that’s how Sid will answer. 

The offseason fucking sucks. 

There’s no hockey and quite honestly, what the hell is the point of not having hockey. More importantly Sid’s in Canada and Geno is in Russia. 

Russia sucks too. 

They tried to keep in touch but Geno’s out with his friends and family, which he deserves, it’s hard for Geno to be away for so long. Sid just wishes Geno could do all of that from Canada, preferably from Sid’s bed. Sid can feel himself getting cranky. He went from having great sex on the regular in Pittsburgh to  
nothing. There’s only so much you can do for yourself before it starts getting a little lonely. While Sid’s handling it with noble patience, Geno’s taken a different route. 

“Siddddddddd”

“SIIIIIIDDDDDDDD”

Sidney knows Geno will only get more liberal with the English language should Sid ignore him. He turns down Property Brothers in case this leads to another attempt at phone sex, which he would not turn down right now, even though he’s awful at it. 

“What Geno?”

“sid send me pic” 

Sidney rolled his eyes. Geno had been sending picture after picture of his summer break, ones with Ovie in a dark club, pictures of penguins Geno finds that he thinks look like teammates. The most memorable was when Geno found a penguin fetching a newspaper and wanted to know if he could teach Beau how to do that. Sid’s summers were by design infinitely more boring than Geno’s. He grabbed Sam and took a quick selfie; he’d had a lot of practice with those lately. 

“cute sid )))))) not what mean tho”. Sidney looked at his phone in confusion; he’d sent a picture? His dog was fine; he wasn’t a whale shark, but still. “send sexy pic. miss u, miss ass more.”

Oh. 

Sidney felt a bit dumb after that. He should have seen that one coming. Geno had a reckless streak in him, part of the charm to be honest. The blush high on his cheeks, he was thankful no one else was around. 

“Absolutely not. Geno, people get hacked all the time. That’s not happening.” 

“u blush now? look cute when blush sid. all of u blush?” 

All it took was one final “Geno, no.” and he dropped the subject completely. Geno always knew when Sid couldn’t do something. That was the end of that conversation. 

Except it sticks with Sid. Geno sounded so excited and Sid’s always loved being watched during sex. He’s proud of his body and he likes to show off. If someone tells him he’s pretty or he’s got the mouth of a pornstar, well you might as well stroke the ego while your stroking his dick. 

There are some days he gets tired of being watched, he’ll rent an old rink out in the middle of nowhere. Pay enough to make sure no one is there, not even the janitor. He gets a bucket of pucks and his gear and spends the better part of two hours doing a workout that's going to make his legs burn for days. He's in the middle of his cool down and he starts to wonder what Geno would say if he was here. 

“Call that fast, Sid?! Beat you even with no sleep!” Geno would say, one arm on top of the net, taking a "break" that had lasted the better part of 15 minutes.

"G, you think you can do so much better you go ahead and show me."

Now a sly smile would slowly appear on Geno's face. “Sid want me show? I show, just for Sid.” 

Sid would blush and Geno would make a beeline for him and push him against the boards. Geno would box him in, trapping him against the boards. Sid could almost feel Geno’s hands on his hips and Geno’s thigh pressed between Sid’s own. “Show Sid everything. Give Sid anything.” Geno would say, pressing his thigh against Sid’s groin, hot breath on Sid’s neck. 

Panting slightly, Sid realized two things. 1. He had been standing motionless for several minutes now lost in his own daydream about his boyfriend. 2. He was getting hard under his jockstrap, which was getting incredibly uncomfortable. 

He wished Geno was here. Geno would take care of this, of Sid. Maybe he would keep Sid pressed up against the boards and shove Sid’s pants and jock down and just jack him off right there. Over and over Geno would tell Sid he was “Perfect, beautiful, so good for him.” So good of Sid to let him do this. “Wish people here, wish everyone could see you mine.” Sid would never last long with that, he’d come all over both of them.

Or maybe Geno’s smile would widen and he would press in close to Sid, nipping at and kissing up and down his jaw only then skate away quickly. Sid would complain, beg Geno to come back, to fuck him right there. Geno would yell “If Sid want to come, then must come here Sid!”, laughing like it was the funniest thing he’d ever come up with, and Sid would follow Geno to the penalty box. 

Geno would push Sid onto the bench “Sid tease all day. Eat banana this morning; show off ass in skate. Bad Sid, box for you.” Then Geno would drop to his knees and take Sid’s dick in hand. Geno was the real tease; tiny kitten licks at the head of Sid’s dick before moving down further. Sid’s mouth was prettier but Geno’s was obscene. With hollowed out cheeks Geno would suck and suck trying to make Sid come and Sid would come with a shout, splattering both Geno and the box.

These were things Sid wanted to happen and he wanted to happen right now. But Geno was in Russia so Sid was left with a hard on and only his imagination for comfort. He carefully skated off the ice and walked into the locker room, stripping off his gear as he went. Skates, then shirt, then pants. He was down to his jock when his phone beeped. A message from Geno popped onto the screen, “miss u Sid ((((((“ 

Sid smiled, it’s like Geno knew when Sid needed him. “Just finished training, about to take a shower, talk to you in a few.” and masturbate, Sid thought, but his boyfriend doesn’t need to know everything. 

“wish i could see. make (((((( go )))))))” 

Sid laughed at first; it was Geno just being Geno. But then he reconsidered; maybe there was a way around sending Geno video. Maybe all he needed was a webcam. “Are you on your computer?” Sid asked. He began testing out camera angles, sitting in his stall with his phone propped up on a myriad of objects, including being taped to his stick. 

“da” was all Sid got back in reply. Sid double-checked the locker room was empty and made sure the door was locked. 

“skype me” Sid waited out of frame in order to accept the call which came right away. Sid could see Geno’s worried face come up on the screen, but Geno couldn’t see him. 

“Sid u ok? Sid camera wrong way.” Geno’s hair was rumpled like he had just woken up and his mouth, that gorgeous mouth was wide open, why was Russia so far away?

“The camera is fine. Geno, are you alone?” said Sid enunciating the final words. Geno huffed like Sid was just being stubborn. 

“Can’t see you Sid, whole point of Skype.” 

“Geno, are you alone?” 

“Yes, Sid, alone. No one in whole house but me.” said Geno good-naturedly, used to humoring Sid at this point. 

Sid sighed a little sigh of relief and came into frame. He knew how he looked, slightly sweaty with his hair mussed up, if Geno were here his hands would be in Sid’s hair immediately, pulling slightly, angling Sid how he wanted him. His jock staining around his ass, the cup bulging out so Geno had to know Sid was hard. 

“Sid” was all Geno said but it was reverent, like Sid was the most beautiful thing he’d seen, something to worship, to love, to taste, to claim for his own. Geno sat up straighter and fiddled with the computer. “Sid you sure? Not have to.” Even though Geno had already started shucking his pants off to get a hold of his own dick. 

“I want to.” Sid replied. “Actually no, I don’t want to. I don’t want to have to do this, you’re supposed to take care of this for me.” Sid cupped his dick in the jock, preening under Geno’s undivided attention. 

Geno, his eyes still wide in amazement, hastened to respond. “Sid, I take care always. Soon as in Pittsburgh take care.” 

“No, you’re supposed to do it now.” Sid didn’t care if he was whining; he missed his boyfriend. “But since you’re not here, well I’ve got to take matters in my own hand.” 

He slid the jock to the right and his cock sprung out. Hot and aching for release Sid cupped himself again to stop himself from coming. Geno moaned, loud and broken, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Hell, Sid couldn’t believe he was doing this. But… he _needed_ Geno, he was greedy for all of Geno, jealous that others got to see him when Sid could not. 

Sid moved closer to the camera, angling it so Geno was looking up like he would if he was on his knees like Sid fantasized. Sid didn’t have any lotion; he didn’t think that far ahead. So he took his hand in his mouth and sucked loudly, exaggerating the pops as he dragged his fingers out of his mouth so Geno could hear. Sid smirked when he heard a flurry of Russian come from the phone and finally moved his hand down to his cock. He took his spit slick hand and moved his hand firmly up and down the shaft while he let out a groan he’d been holding back. 

“Geno this should be you, you’d know exactly what I want you always do.” Sid rolled his balls between his thumb and his forefinger, hissing at the sensation. 

“You want rough today Sid; you want bully.” God yes, he thought. That was exactly what he wanted. “Sid spoiled, but I spoil you today. Sid deserve because beautiful, do this to make me happy. Sid best” Sid’s strokes went faster now as he stared down at Geno’s panting face on the screen. Geno’s eyes were wide and god, he l looked wrecked, Sid could do that to Geno, he could make Geno crazy. 

“Sid do what I say because he good. So good for me Sid.” Sid whined, his thumb now catching the head of his cock, jerking his body harshly. He wanted to come but he needed to prove he could be good, even when Geno was gone Sid was still good. 

“Say Sid, say you be good.” Geno’s own voice was harsher, deeper, he was trying to hold it together too. 

“I’m good G,” Sid dragged his thumb over his slit. "GOD, fuck G, please!” 

Geno let out a low laugh and it took what felt like ages for him to say, “Come Sid.” 

That was all Sid needed before he gave one more harsh jerk and was coming, strings of cum going all over his equipment, right over Geno’s face on the phone screen. He heard a muffled “Sid” and knew Geno must have followed him but he didn’t care. He stroked his cock until he was spent, grabbing the stick his phone was attached to and sitting down at the stall. He grabbed his dirty shirt and wiped off the screen to stare at Geno once more. A blush started to form on his cheeks as Geno continued to look at him like he was the best thing in the world. 

“Miss you.” was all Sid said. Geno hung his head a little. The balance of his life in Russia and his life in Pittsburgh always weighed heavily on him. 

“Come back early now. Have to repay.” Sid perked up at that while Geno laughed. “Love you Sid.” 

“I love you too.” Sid was suddenly aware of just how sweaty and sticky he was. “I should take that shower now eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is all cathy's fault?? blame her. jess too. they encourage me when they shouldn't.
> 
> the penguin getting a newspaper gif is [here](http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/enhanced/web05/2012/1/20/14/anigif_enhanced-buzz-25085-1327087186-43.gif). 
> 
> the inspiration for this whole thing came from the last three gifs came from [here](http://dailygaynesss.tumblr.com/post/103452011173%20%20). be forewarned there are dicks there!! def nsfw. 
> 
> haHA @ the title aren't i clever.


End file.
